


俄罗斯人偶

by Shadowmancer



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Jrock
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 如果用吉它来追随这双眼睛，用琴弦来赋予它们光亮，这双眼睛会不会为我动容。我想试一试[将兔甜文]
Relationships: Hiroto/Shou (Alice Nine)
Kudos: 2





	俄罗斯人偶

生日的时候，Hiroto给将的礼物，是一只俄罗斯人偶。

木头质地，圆圆脸圆圆眼的兔子造型，硕大夸张的牙齿呲出来。

将看看兔子，再眯起眼看看Hiroto。

“送这个，我天天对着你还不够么？”

不面对镜头的将，嘴角弧度总有慵懒意味。眉眼谈不上动人，只是介乎少年与成年男子之间的干净，甚至不算柔软。

“嗯，说错了，你没它们可爱。”将把套在一起的兔子拆开，从一只的肚子里把另一只掏出来，排在桌上，从大到小一溜。

“将君！”

将笑出来；这孩子就是藏不住事。哪像兔子，分明是只猫，被踩了一脚就竖了满背的毛呼哧呼哧。生怕别人不知道他恼了似的，把两条眉毛拧成疙瘩。

“好了好了，它们没你可爱。”

Hiroto跺脚说老子我这叫帅不叫可爱。

“嗯，帅，确实帅，团里谁还有你帅。”将站起来拍拍Hiroto头顶，手势口气都一本正经。两只眼睛，却是由上往下打量。

由，上，往，下。

Hiroto内心咬了手帕缩墙角：我的尊严我的骄傲都到哪里去了啊？还有点团员爱没有的？

将把玩偶兔子收起来，一扭头见Hiroto还在原地把嘴撅着，便过来揉他头发。

真像猫，还是养熟了的猫：挥洒热情的时候不吝啬，恼羞成怒的时候也不掩饰。这种态度自己学不来。退回幕后，小原一将甚至不太愿意正视陌生人的眼睛。内向本质一解放就变本加厉。

“Hiroto帅，礼物可爱，满意了？”将不自觉拿出哄孩子口气。

某人的兔牙顿时闪出白生生的光。“嗯！一起去吃饭吧，我请客。”

“我不去松屋…”

话还没完对方已经飞跑出去。关门的动静大了些，不知道是给ˋ松屋ˊ二字气的，还是单纯的兴高采烈。

Hiroto绕过走廊转角便停住，后背抵了墙滑到地面，指尖陷进掌心，吸气，呼气。

俄罗斯人偶，你知道它的意思么？

你知道么，将。

杂志上白纸黑字：将君，第一次见团员的时候，印象如何？

Hiroto跳过那些堂皇字句，在看到自己名字的时候，还是顿住。

 _啊，_ _Hiroto_ _君么，是比主音还要耀眼的吉它手呢。上了妆之后，简直可爱得像上户彩。_

好一个无关痛痒。

Hiroto愤愤扬手，无辜杂志撞上对面墙壁。

所谓初见，早已时隔多年：那时的将也不过是个普通少年，衣着打扮都不出奇，还透着些古板。怎么看都不像玩乐队的人。

太平凡，却有一双不是这个年纪该有的眼——倒映出周遭一切，一切却也无从停留。怎么会有人长着这样无动于衷的眸子。

他走到自己面前，笑意清浅。“一起组乐队吧，我很喜欢你弹的吉它。”

没有人会在商量的时候用这种理所当然口气。但他的眼睛热起来，像灯笼里点了烛，映得整张脸都明朗。

虽然那目光，有一多半是聚集在Hiroto手里的吉它上。

喜欢我的吉它，是么？如果用吉它来追随这双眼睛，用琴弦来赋予它们光亮，这双眼睛会不会为我动容。我想试一试。

有时候，庆幸自己选了视觉系。

有时候，痛恨自己选了视觉系。

拥抱，凝视，乃至亲吻，做到哪一步，离爱情都十万八千里。在旁人看来惊世骇俗的举动，不过是宣泄亢奋的渠道。手指，嘴唇，目光，用来撩拨乐器或者人群，都同样有效。

没有人会在意，也没有人会当真。

可以半开玩笑地说：一直在live的时候追随将君的脚步，他却一直没回头，好伤心啊。

可以从舞台另一端飞扑入怀拦腰搂住，姿势贪婪又何妨。

啊，真好，你的笑。就算不是因为自己，也渴望用一记亲吻，封印你此刻的快乐。

将伸手揉乱他刘海。Hiroto看着他笑意就明白他在想什么。

弟弟，不是么？我在你眼里，就是一个被宠溺到无法无天的弟弟而已。

無限の花，

照例是将作词，却是Hiroto分外讨厌的一首。

君を 爱する意味は 変わらない息、途绝えても。[ _连呼吸，也会终止。爱你的意义 永不动摇_ ]

这样绝决的词句。不知为谁？是谁可以让他写下这样盟誓永远的句子？

讨厌。

讨厌将这样唱着的时候，他瞳孔里迫切真挚的热度。

讨厌寂静空间里飘摇的那一串空明回音。Hiroto凝视他的背影，害怕下一秒他就要生出透明的翅膀。

不，别离开，别舍弃我。

手指在琴弦上缓慢滑动，他引导着也束缚着那清澈渺茫的歌声。音符一丝一丝缠绕，一个一个打上挽留的结。

将垂头，眼睫微微翕动，最后一个长音消散。Hiroto放缓节奏，合弦轻如叹息。他疲惫地呼吸，感觉后背汗湿了一片。

真好，你还在。你在，我便还能远远注目。别把我的小小渴望都打碎。这样看着你，就够了。

“Hiroto还好吧？最近很没精神的样子。”将过来试他额头。Hiroto仰起面孔，任由他指尖逗留。将虽然会一点吉它，却很少弹，因此指腹绵软。不像自己，两只手都结了茧子。

“没什么，大概是因为生日快到了。”

将笑出来。“你怕老？”

Hiroto摆着笑脸，两瓣门牙天真烂漫元气满满。“没有啦，我只是在想会收到什么礼物。”

将暗暗摇头；都这么大人了，还是孩子心性。

“那你想要什么？”

“不，告，诉，你。”

将翻起白眼来威力十足，连房间另一头的Tora都缩了缩脖子想大夏天的，哪来的凉风。贝斯吃吃乐。“咱们凑份子给他买一箱胡萝卜去。”

队长大人一根鼓棒横飞过去说你别虐待动物，天天啃胡萝卜闷也闷死他，好歹再添箱白菜。Hiroto摆了一副嚎啕大哭驾势，扑到将身边。“连队长都欺负我！”

将揽了他肩头，手臂恰好够把Hiroto整个环绕，将所特有的安慰。一如每次演出终场的时候，他给所有成员的拥抱。被这样搂在怀里的时候Hiroto总忍不住鼻酸：妆抹花了也无所谓，下面尖叫安可也无所谓，能抱紧一分便是一分。如果可以用团员的名义占据这个怀抱，那我宁愿一辈子装聋作哑。

可是啊，这样的拥抱，我会以为你珍惜的是我。

不是アリス九號的吉它手，

甚至不是Hiroto，

是我，

绪方寬人。

生日临近，Hiroto发现自己开始坐立不安。差点打算找一朵矢车菊，一片一片把花瓣撕下来——他知道，他不知道，他知道，他不知道。

知道了又如何？或许不知道，才是双方最好的出路。

Hiroto懊丧地把头发越拨越乱。把音量调到最大让吉它尽情尖叫也没有用。不能停下来，一但有了思考的空间，就陷入同样怪圈。

他知道，他不知道，他知道，他不知道。

队长看不过，伸手拍他肩。“别扯了，再扯就变秃子了。”

除了苦笑，Hiroto想不出更适合的表情。

生日来得比想象中要快：粉丝送的签名布，工作人员的花，团员扔过来的礼物——都是又懒又苯，没有拿印花纸包好的习惯，还裹着塑料袋便攘到自己怀里。Hiroto一边忍受着四个人拍肩捏脸，一边下意识先去打开将的那份。

是自己一直想要的新款游戏，盒子夹缝里掖了张将的涂鸦：呲着牙傻笑的单线条小人，头顶上两条蓬松耳朵洋洋得意地支愣着，眼睛涂成星的形状。一瞬间就让Hiroto觉得自己耍帅扮酷的努力全都付诸东流。

果然是对付弟弟的驾势，果然是没有发现。或者说，发现了也终究决定陪自己伪装下去。谈不上伤心，甚至谈不上失望，倒有些如释重负。Hiroto觉得自己已经有很久没有笑得这样痛快淋漓。他拥抱每个团员，在环住将肩背的时候，身体轻飘飘得快要离开地面。

谢谢你。谢谢你给的句号。现在我总算可以收拾自己支离破碎的心脏，重新拼凑完整。

Hiroto想自己应该毫不犹豫地放弃。

嗯。

所以我半夜三更躺在床上数羊算怎么回事啊？！Hiroto翻个身，默念这只是生日吃太多了有点撑，而且又喝了酒。对，我喝了酒就会睡不着。

一直使劲闭着眼睛有点累，Hiroto叹口气试着放松。结果上下眼睑自动弹开，去瞅床头柜上的钟。

_还赶得上末班公车吧？_

这个疑问才冒个头，Hiroto狠狠对着自己脑门一巴掌。力道重了些，有点晕。

_现在坐公车赶过去也来不及了吧？_

又是一巴掌。

_坐公车会要多久呢？_

Hiroto从床上跳下来。再这么着非把自己折腾成脑震荡，还是半夜出去吹吹风更有益健康。

十分钟后Hiroto蜷在空荡荡的公车角落，一下一下咬嘴唇。习惯了吉它的手指一旦空闲下来，就浑身不是滋味。大衣底下是没来得及换的睡服，他想这真叫锻炼身体。

Hiroto不止一次考虑究竟要不要在下一站掉头返回。知道了的结果，何苦要去再验证一次。但没停，一直没停，一路到了池袋。

人的记忆是很神奇的东西。隔了那么久，依然能很快分辨出方向。

第一次见面的地方。

第一次，隔着那么多人，你从台下注视我。

第一次，你选择了我来陪伴你的歌声。

是不是也算某种意义上的一见钟情。

所以是不是也应该回到原地，再舍弃。从今往后，心平气和地对你说早安，将君，今天也要加油。

Live house大门紧锁，Hiroto翻墙进去。走道漆黑，闻了太多次的潮湿气息，这种味道仍然能让hiroto不自觉兴奋起来。临上场前最后一次调音的声响；窄小后台里烟草和古龙水混杂的味道；站在幕后时冰凉的手指紊乱的心跳。这些是为了谁都无法放弃的。

转弯，墙面上仍然残留那道裂纹，扶手依旧在同个地方凹陷下去。Hiroto失笑，时光在这里难道是静止的么？

侧耳，大厅里果然有细细歌声。

什么？！

最后几级阶梯Hiroto完全没有印象是怎样从脚下掠过。他扑到门上，耳廓贴上冰凉金属。

这把嗓音，只能是那个人。

君を 爱する意味は 変わらない息、途绝えても。

千回百转调调，没有吉他没有贝斯没有鼓点，分外惑人。

怎么会，怎么会？我以为你不会来，我以为你不会在。

Hiroto攒牢门把，不敢动。惟恐推门而入却发现是幻觉。正在左右为难，歌声一顿，有人细细叹息。“你还要在外面站多久，我都闷到唱歌给自己提神了。”

客席后部的吧台空荡荡，只开了一盏小灯。将坐在高脚椅上，依旧是那种倦怠笑意，这次倒恐怕是真困了。他冲Hiroto摇手，半真半假地诧异。“是我来太早了么？”

“将君，你…你怎么来了？”

“我怎么来了？”对方掏出件东西扬手一扔。Hiroto下意识接住，低头打量才发现是只木头兔子。

自己在将生日时候送他的那套俄罗斯人偶，最里面的那只。

Hiroto唰地红了脸。他犹豫片刻，还是把那木头兔子左右两半拧开—订制的空芯，不仔细看很难看出这机关。

之前放进去的那张纸，早已不翼而飞。

“我怎么来了？”将重复一遍。眼眯着，很难分辨是调侃还是嗔怪“难道不是有人提前预约，自己又姗姗来迟？”

“我，我以为你不会来所以…”

“我什么时候说过我不来的？”

Hiroto声音低下去。“你也没说要来，我都不知道你有没有发现…”

将一眨不眨盯着他，等Hiroto快要拔腿而逃的时候才笑出来，招手道你过来。Hiroto懵懂靠近。将替他理顺乱蓬蓬发丝，仿佛对待走失的宠物。“你知不知道你一点都不会撒谎？”

Hiroto知道此刻自己的表情绝对称不上动人。但将的掌心滑到他后脑，微微使力压低一点。唇瓣触感仿佛棉花糖，轻飘飘落在Hiroto嘴角。

“你知不知道你在紧张的时候总会把手指绞来绞去？”将拍拍他僵住的脸颊。“送这东西的时候，我都担心你会不会把手给绞断了。”

老天，亏我还以为当时镇定自若。

“还有，你真以为我不知道俄罗斯人偶的涵义？”将把Hiroto揽紧一点，用对付拼图的姿态，把他嵌入身体空隙。他一面又要吐糟，Hiroto眼疾手快捂了他嘴，掌心里盛了对方一汪笑，叫自己都灼热起来。

俄罗斯人偶涵义是，等待被发现的爱情。

**Author's Note:**

> 当年写的第一篇九团文，主要是受到无限之花这首歌的启发 [06年无限之花片段](https://www.weibo.com/5526918347/FA2Mr9bMD?from=page_1005055526918347_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment)


End file.
